Why I let him see me cry
by extra type
Summary: Yoshino is just a regular 17 year old girl with 2 best friends, but when her father decides that he will be the one to start the peace between the villages her life gets turned upside down! Chapter 8 is up A Deal's a Deal
1. Screamin

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart. Why did she have to be the daughter of a successful diplomat? Why did her dad have to have people that wanted to kill him? Why couldn't they just want peace?

Her father was the head diplomat; he was the mediator between Konoha and Suna. People wanted him dead. The hate had grown so strong between the two countries that most of the people believed peace was impossible. She had talked to the woman who was passing by their house once; the women had blatantly said she didn't think people from Suna had souls. Her father Yasuo had decided to do something that day to stop the war. 

The dark haired girl had grown up in a neutral zone. Her town had said no shinobi, fighting or anything else to do with the war. Not that the big villages cared it was only a town of 400 most of them farmers. But everything changed her Dad decided to draw up a proposal between the 2 villages. Yasuo then had them go to Konoha just so he could deliver it in person to the Hokage. The Third had started to laugh when he read the proposal. 

"_Do you know what you are getting into farmer?" He had asked Looking at her Yasuo in reluctant respect. "I know people who would kill you just for talking of peace. Let alone writing up an entire plan for it." _

"_I hope you won't listen to those people sire." Her father had joked taking off his straw hat. _

That was the day everything had changed. She was now followed by ninja all the time to protect her. She also never got to see her father anymore. He would come home sigh then go straight up to bed. That was what she missed the most probably, the time she spent playing shoji with her father. She never won any game, he beat her quit easily. Yoshina loved her father dearly, she also missed him dearly.

At least she was home now, Yoshina had hated staying at the Hotels in Konaha and Suna. In the end to make it easier for Yasuo they agreed to have their peace talk in her village. Her small village was getting turned upside down for this peace talk. But at least she got to see her friend's everyday. 

Maybe that was the real reason she was screaming. She missed seeing her father everyday. But what she would tell the shinobi outside that she just didn't like them. Which was true after all if their weren't any shinobi their wouldn't be any fighting. So after screaming her head off Yoshina got her composure. When she was sure her defense was up she came out of the closet to face the shinobi in her room.

_Its going to get soo much better, so please bare with me. _


	2. just my life

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

The shinobi looked a couple years older then her. Maybe around mid 20s. He had spiky blond hair, and blue understanding eyes. He was quit handsome. It was the Yellow flash of Konoha. One of the most feared shinobi in all of the war. He was here for the peace talks along with the three Sannins. Suna had also brought their impressing arsenal of ninja's. They had brought Chiyma and her brother. Her town had never been so packed before in her life. The Hokage's practically brought all their army to the lowest Gennins. Tension was tense everywhere. You could no longer go into the local pub to eat with out getting at least one person staring at you in hatred. 

But on the upside money was streaming into everyone's lap. The businesses on the main street could now afford to do a lot more. Yoshino's friend Cho's family now could experiment with different type of food with out fearing that it would lose the restraint money. There was also the hope that they could be able to afford an automatic dishwasher. Cho would love that, she usually had to wash all the dishes at the end of the day by hand. 

Mia's family now could afford to get that new tractor they had needed for so long. So even though most of the town hated shinobi, they gladly took their money. "Are you finished?" The flash asked her. Yoshino blushed she was 16 and her hormones had just really kicked in last summer. 

"Yes sorry I just needed to get that out of my system" She mumbled. Yoshino knew her face was beat red about now. "I just don't see the reason I need body guards. I'm not in Konoha or Sun I'm home nobody's going to try to kill me here." She shot at the man. He smiled at her; he had a very nice smile. 

"You might think that, but you're father insisted that you have a 3 man squad following you just in case." He told her, his eyes shown with a sympathetic understanding. In response to his sympathy she scrunched up her face.

"So even when I'm out with friends, or out at the grocery store there will be 3 shinobi with me. Why don't you just put me under house arrest for god sake?" She yelled. Yoshino hated being followed she found it annoying. And any way's Mia's 17th birth day was coming up. How was she supposed to have fun and do all the sleep over stuff if she new somebody was watching her. 

"Well that would be rude." He was faltering under her intense gaze.

"So having me followed instead! Yeah that isn't creepy!" She screamed. "When will I be meeting my stalkers?" She asked coldly folding her arms.

"They are getting here tomorrow afternoon," The blond ninja said. "Oh look at the time I got to go." He rushed looking at his bare wrist. In response Yoshino glared at him, he just gave a nervous giggle and got out of the room as fast as possible. 

Well she had until tomorrow to be free. So Yoshino went down to her friends Cho's restraint. It was crowded with all different types of people. Cho's older brother Zack was waiting on a couple of table's Relief flowed through his eyes as he saw her. 

"You are alive! That's great cause we need help in the back of the restraint Cho's been cooking all day." Zack told her throwing her an apron. That was all she needed to hear for after that Yoshino rushed to the back of the kitchen. Cho was shredding some cheese franticly. 

"We are supposed to have all of Mia's family over today for dinner plus a party of 16!" She breathed stopping to talk to Yoshino. That was 31 people but all of Mia's 12 brothers ate for at least 2. "We need 12 pounds of carrots cut snap!" Yoshino smiled at her. Cho was the quietest girl you would ever meat Polite and very selfless. The only time you would ever see the bossy side of her was in her family's kitchen where she was the head cook. 

Cho looked an absolute mess. Her short brown hair was covered in flower and her clothes were all messy covered in different types of food substances. But Cho's eyes were alive, and her smile was to ear to ear as she started mixing something in a bowl. Yoshino had never seen her look so pretty before to be absolutely honest. 

Yoshino spent the rest of the day in Cho's family kitchen cutting this and that. Shredding more cheese then the dark haired girl had ever felt possible. At about 6:00 Mia's family arrived. They had all bean exhausted by the day's work and were hungry. Mia stopped behind the back to say high. 

Mai was an incredibly pretty girl with blond wavy hair and a smile that would make the most evil man feel happy. She was very mischievous and had an incredibly sense of humor. She was the youngest of 13 and was the only girl. So all her older brothers spoiled her and she loved every minute of it. Mai was the mouth of their little group always being the one to speak up. Yoshino would speak up sometimes but only when she was angry. She was defiantly the brains of the group. Yoshino was the one to come up with the ideas. Cho was the heart; she was the compassionate one that always made sure they never went too far. 

Cho and Yoshino decided to eat with Mia's family and it was a great little get together. Yoshino even forgot that she was going to be followed everywhere after today. The party of 16 came, they were all shinobi. Everyone else in the bar had become silent. Even Joe Mai's loudmouth of a brother shut up to size them up. Every one of them except one was a Suna ninja. The exception was her father. 

"Dad!" She said as she saw him walk in with the ninja's. He looked startled to see her but his eyes lit up with joy soon after. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Yoshino what are you doing here?" He chuckled letting her go. 

"O just helping Cho out, everything's been so busy" She said. 

"Tell me about it I have never been so rushed in my life." Yasuo eyes were shinning at her. He was a pleasant man who always wore a plaid shirt and overalls. A straw farmers hat usually sat on top of his head and some hey usually was stuck out of his mouth. She smiled at her father. It had been so hard for her never getting to see him. Unlike her friends she was an only child. Her mother had died in childbirth giving birth to her, and her father never remarried. So it was just her and him usually. 

"We haven't played a game of shoji in forever." 

"We should do that shouldn't we?" He asked scratching his head in concentration. "I'm Sorry Yoshino I've been so busy."

"That's all right dad I get it, with all this stuff going on" she sighed. Suddenly Yasuo released he had been ignoring the ninjas.

"Oh hello everyone this is my daughter Yoshino." He told the crowd looking at him. All the Suna ninja's nodded their heads in greetings. The most important looking man there was eyeing her up. It made Yoshino feel nervous. 

"I'm going to go back to my friend's dad." She told him hugging him one more time before leaving his sides. 

"Have fun Sweat heart" He told her. Sitting down and starting a discussion with a woman that was very beautiful. Yoshino caught her breath that was Chiyma she had herd of the women's beauty. But it didn't do this women justice. 

"Is that Chiyma?" Mia whispered in her ear. All Yoshino did was nod in agreement. "Wow she's, stunning" 

"I think she's married." Yoshino whispered to Mia, "You should go tell your brothers that before one of them make an ass of him." Mia nodded in agreement and whispered something into her Brother Leon's ear. The he nodded and passed it to the next brother the news went around the table in a whispered urgency. Until of course it reached Joe, who was the loud mouth of the family. He just found out the news and yelled DAMMIT. In response Mia yelled at him. 

"Shut up idiot and eat your food!" She scolded her older brother. 

"Don't call me an idiot!" Joe fumed. Finally after a couple of rather rude comments Adam stepped in. He was the eldest and the most level headed of any of them.

"Joe, you're an idiot, get over it. And Mia you're a young lady you shouldn't be yelling at people like that" he scolded. Joe scrunched his face in indignation and Mia stuck out her tong at him. Right then Cho came from behind the counter caring a big trays filled with all different types of pie. 

"Ok I've got everyone's favorite!" She chirped setting down the huge tray she had in her hands. She started with the eldest and worked down. "For Mr. and Ms. Dunham we have Lovebirds pie. Adam, I've got your harvest pie, Benjamin Lila's fantasy pie, Colton a Horse pie, Daniel his own Daniel delight pie, Earnest drummers pie, Frankincense tuna on the side pie,"

Cho was stopped by a angry yell, "It's frank!" Everyone laughed at his comments and Cho continued. 

"George bass pie, Herald your strudel pie, Ian I don't want your baby pie, Joe of course your cow pie, Kelso your guitar pie, last but defiantly not least we have Leon's oh sweet baby pie!" Cho said in satisfaction with herself. She then hurried over to were her two best friends were sitting. 

"You haven't eaten today have you Cho!" Mia accused the mouse brown. Cho blushed. 

"I've been busy, I didn't have time" Cho mumbeled. In angry exhaustion Mia pulled Cho down to the seat next to her and put a plate of food in front of her. 

"Eat!" Mia ordered. She then turned accusingly to Yoshino "You were with her all day and you didn't notice that she hadn't eaten a thing!"

Unlike Cho Yoshino wasn't a pushover. "Well Mia I was working hard helping her prepare for your fat ass family!" She shot back. Mia pursed her lips her eyes in a scowl. 

"Please don't fight over this," Breathed Cho. The two stopped fighting immediately. 

"Sorry Cho," They said in unison. After a couple of minuets eating Mia said something. 

"We should have a sleep over!" She insisted. 

"WE can't have it at my house my dad needs his sleep." Yoshino admitted 

"Well my parents don't like sleep over much," Cho breathed. 

"We all know what happened last time we had one of those things at my house." Mia stated, all of them remembered that last time they had went to Mia's house it had resulted in lots of food thrown around everywhere. 

"Well I could ask my parents I guess." Cho admitted. Yoshino and Mia hugged their shy friend. 

"We have to one before I have 3 personal stalkers following me around everywhere." Yoshino told the girls. They looked at her quizzically she told them about the body guards coming tomorrow. 

"Well that settles it we are going to have a sleep over tonight!" Mia declared. All the girls giggled and separated to ask their parents. 

"Daddy?" She asked sheepishly as she stepped towards her father. She put her hands around his neck. 

"Yes you can go to Cho's for a sleep over." He sighed before she even asked the question. 

Yoshino squealed and hugged her father "Thanks you!" She kissed him on the cheek and hurried off. Cho and Mia were waiting for her at the door. 

"I'm going home now Zack you have to close up shop!" Cho said. 

"Ok Sis, so see you girlz later!" Zack said. With that the three friends walked out of the store. 


	3. the sleep over

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

Shikato ran along the street following the girl. He and his team mates had been assigned to body guard this girl Yoshino. She was the daughter of the man who had initiated peace between the two countries. She was going right now with two of her friends to one of their houses. The friends name were Mia and Cho. His team mate Inoichi was giggling blatantly behind him.

"We get to see their sleep over! I wonder if it's like the sleep over's Jairya wrights about in his books. I hope it is, man this is the best assignment ever!" Inoichi rushed behind him. "Dang those chicks are hot man! Chouza what do you think about it?" He asked their other team mate. It took awhile for Chouza to respond, for his face was stuffed with crackers.

"Um I don't know I guess, but it would be kind of perverted for us to spy on them," The fat boy said. Inoichi stopped dead in his tracks looking at Chouza in utter disbelief.

"It's our duty as men to spy on them. Also we have to make sure they don't kid napped, that's our duty as ninja's" Inoichi stated, "Frankly Chouza I'm disappointed that you want to give up such an important mission."

All the response Chouza gave was "Inoichi you're a pervert." The blond chuckled and started after the three girls.

"You probably want the mouse blond that can bake? Don't you fattass?" Inoichi teased. Chouza's face became bright red at this remark, but said no rebuttal for he was above that.

"Come on guy's we shouldn't even be thinking of them in this light. Their just a mission" Shikato shrugged.

"A very entertaining mission!"

"Let's just go, this is too troublesome" Shikato sighed the other two just laughed.

"Oh you just don't like it cause you don't get to see your precious Kushina?" pretty boy Inoichi joked at this Shikato forced down a blush. His little crush on the yellow flashes girl friend was well known to his team mates.

"Shikato I respect you a lot, you're my team mate. But you do know there is no way in hell that Kushina would ever be interested in you," His fat ass team mate joked. Shikato had no response to this teasing so he grunted and tried to listen to the girl's conversation.

"Have you seen that yellow flash?" The blond asked the other girls. The other two giggled and continued on their way. This giggling was going to get on his nerves. And what was so good about the Yellow Flash so what he was handsome successful loyal amazing shinobi. What else has he got? They arrived at a nice grey house that had what looked like 3 stories. The girls quickly entered and walked up to the attic.

Shikato's team found a branch that had a clear view of the attic. The girls had turned on the TV and were around it watching it. Suddenly the black haired girl, Yoshino? Looked slyly at the blond, Mia?

"So how's your um you know problem going?" Yoshino snickered at her. The blond rightly turned strawberry red at this.

"There is no longer a problem I told Jeremy that we are through. He was going way to quickly anyway" Mia explained.

"That's good Jeremy was a nincomdeusch!" Cho stated.

"Yeah but don't you think you are going through Boy friends rather quickly? I mean there is only about a hundred guys in this town that your not related to and in the past 6 months you've dated like 50 of them" Stated Yoshino. The girl Mia pursed her lips.

"Your just jealous cause you are going to end up a bitter old virgin with 50 cats." Mia shot back.

Sensing an argument Cho tried to stop it, "That's impossible Yoshino's allergic to cats."

This didn't stop the two though "Well at least I won't end up with 50 children and have herpes!" The blond attacked Yoshino at this with a pillow. This started the fight, Yoshino shot back with another pillow and Mia then attacked and Cho all three of the girls were having a pillow fight. Shikato and Chouza both looked away.

Shikato just stared at his pretty boy team mate. Inoichi had his mouth open and his eyes wide with amazing. He barely tried to suppress the moans. "You're a pervert Inoichi" Chouza said disapprovingly.

"WE have the best job ever!" Inoichi breathed.

"Stop tickling me!" One of the girls giggled, at this even Chouza's will faltered and he peeped at the scene through the window Mia's leg were wrapped around Cho's hips and here hands were being held to the ground by Yoshino and both the two girls were tickling Mia's belly. She tried to squirm away but failed. A voice yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming up their girlz!" It was the voice of Zack Cho's brother. He was skipping up the stairs. The girls quickly got out of their compromising position.

"No, no, don't stop" Inoichi whispered.

The boy came up the stairs and plopped down right besides Yoshino. "Oh My God! Have you seen those 7 shinobi from the mist village? Talk about hunks, " Zack said.

"Do tell!" Mia said in explanation.

"Well their seven sword guys these huge swords on their back. Well one of them looks like a fish, his skin is all blue. His name is Kisima, but the other 6 their fucking Greek gods." The boy explained.

"Who's the qutist?" Asked Mia

"Definatly that Zauza charector, oh my god girlfriends he is the only man i know that can pull of clown pants," Cho's brother explained. The Girls were a bit confused.

"How does he pull of clown pants?" Yoshino asked.

"He has no shirt on that's how, who cares about the stupid pants when you have abs like that!" Zack was definatly drooling now. The girls giggeld.

"Urgh not this" Groaned Inoichi "get back to the tickling!" but Shikato and Chouza just looked at each other, If the seven swordsmen where here. It meant the Mist village was in on the peace treaty two. This wasn't just some lame excuse for a cease fire, this talk was the real deal. Suddenly this mission just became a lot more important to Shikato.


	4. Thoughts about the world

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

Inoichi had pictured girls sleep over parties in his dreams over and over again. When he found out that the super hot chick and her two really super hot friends were going to have a sleep over. His fantasies started popping up in his mind. The evening started out like a dream with pillow fights and tickling. But then that dam gay guy had to show up and ruin it. Now all the girls were talking about was musical theater.

His two team mates and he had already had to sit through the notebook. It was probably the worst movie ever. He had scene Shikato reach for his kunai to try to stop it all. Chouza gently talked Shikato out of killing himself before the end of the movie. Inoichi secretly liked the movie. But he would spill his village's secrets before telling anybody that. The busty blond and the man were crying their eye's out loudly hugging one another.

"Oh my god this movie is so sad." The blond cried into the mans shoulder.

"I know girl friend! I know." He said back, the mouse brown was silently crying to herself. His sister with the mouse brown hair was silently weeping. The Homo then wrapped his arms around his sister. It was really sickening watching them Inoichi thought to him self. Those three were so sad. Three? Where was the 4th? Yoshino was the chick they were so supposed to be guarding

"Hey guys where is Yoshino?" Inoichi asked worriedly.

"She went down stairs to get a drink of water like a minute ago, Shikato followed her" Chouza said reassuring his friend. "You didn't notice because you were two busy staring at the blond with the huge breast."

"Can't a man appreciate good art?" He asked his fat ass friend indignantly. To reply Chouza snorted. Shikato was their by Inoichi in a flash.

"Is the movie over yet?" He asked desperately.

"Dude its over," Inoichi reassured his team mate.

"Hey do you hear that?" Yoshino asked the girls. "I think it came from the window." The black haired girl came over to check out what was their. The three shinobi hid. "Huh must be a squirrel or something" The girl chided.

The night came and went with none of Inoichi fantasies coming true.

Mia woke up too the birds out side the window. The sun shone down on her face as she stretched. Yoshino and Cho had all ready woken up, but Zack was still snoring loudly on her lap. Mia looked down and smiled at one of her best friends.

Zack had Cho's mouse brown hair and brown eyes. But Cho's had understanding silent eyes. He had loud vivacious eyes and a soul to go with them. When ever they were walking down a deserted road he would stop to make up a dance routine. And then perform them in front of them. It was the towns best known secret that he was Homosexual. He had come out to only Cho, Yoshino and her self. Mia was a little startled and disappointed when he told her. But not surprised. None of them were actually. Zack was planning on telling his parents on his next b-day. He asked Cho to make him a special coming out pie. Which he wanted to be as fruity as possible, Cho had laughed at him but he was earnest and serious. So she promised him to make him his coming out of the closet pie.

Mia sighed to herself; she had wanted Zack to be straight so desperately. Mia had refused to talk to him after he came out of the closet. This had hurt all of their friendships. She new it was childish for her to be mad at him, so one night Mia had made him promise that if both of them had not found true love by the age of 30 that they would get married. He had agreed and now everything was better. Mia loved Zack, but she knew that he wouldn't be happy with her. So in desperate need to find a guy just like him she had been dating non stop. Yoshino and Cho knew why, they'd never say it aloud though.

The blond groaned as she tried to get the boy off of her. "Get your stupid fat ass up, but head" She said to him. He just laughed and jumped up, how he could be so energetic in the morning Mia would never know.

"Let's get some breakfast!" Zack chirped as he pulled her up to her feet.

Cho had all their seats all ready. She smiled to her self as she heard her brother and best friend Mia yelling at each other. Cho had all ways been the quit one in the family, but nobody ever held it against her. Mia had beautiful big blond hair, she was short and voluptuous, and her blue eyes were the color of the sky. Mia was the loud one in the group always doing something. Cho envied her so much how she could just walk up to a guy and say how she felt. Mia was beautiful like the sun bold and bright she lit up any room she walked in. Cho loved her sun.

"What you thinking about Cho?" asked Yoshino besides her. Cho looked at the girl besides her. She had shoulder length black hair and fiery black eyes. Her smile was more of a smirk then anything else and her face was a beautiful almond shape. Cho envied Yoshino who was a strict and smart strategist. She always had a plane for everything. Even if she did let her anger gets the better of her sometimes. Yoshino was a smoldering flame; only if you looked at her real hard did you see her true beauty. Cho loved her smoldering fire.

"You're making that face again Cho." Yoshino said as she gulped down the food.

"What face?" Cho blushed her face was getting hot; another thing she loved about her friends was that they could read her like a book.

"You know the face were you mentally praise everyone and degrade your self. What ever you are calling yourself in your head don't believe a word of it" She said the smirk coming from her lips. Cho's blushed deepened.

"I'm sorry for offending you Yoshino,"

Chouza had to get up and take over for Inoichi at the crack of dawn; the pretty boy just mumbled something and fell into his sleeping mat. The first to get up was the mouse brown hair. She was wearing a tank top and pajama pants her small but muscular arms stretched out in front of her before her lean athletic frame did some stretches. Then she skipped down into the kitchen. Chouza wanted to follow her, but his job was to watch the girl Yoshino, Unfortunately. But Inoichi was right about one thing, they were the luckiest guys in Konoha. They could be up in the front lines waiting apprehensively for the time to strike, but no they got stuck baby sitting a girl with really really hot friends. But Shikato was also right; they were a mission they shouldn't fraternize. Ok correction YOSHINO was a mission they shouldn't fraternize with her. The girl Cho was fair game. But it's not like she would be interested in a fat ass like him.

The girl Yoshino got up about an hour after and went down stairs to the other girl. Chouza followed. His thoughts drifted to his team mates to get his mind off of the heavenly smell that came from the oven. Inoichi was a pervert at the best of time, who looked at women as targets to win. But for some reason's girls kept on letting them selves be targeted. Chouza didn't approve of his team mates way of targeting a girl, he would seduce her and then tell her he was going to go on a very dangerous mission (which was usually true) and "admit" to the girl he didn't want to die with out "knowing" her fully. This trick usually worked on about 9 out of 10 women. He then would recount his exploits to Jiraya who scribbled them down for "research".

Shikato was all right if not lazy, all he wanted to do was sit around and watch the clouds. He wasn't a pervert, but he wasn't totally against listening to Inoichi's exploits. He came from the Nara clan who were known for their strategic planning. He was usually serious and didn't really like joking. Chouza considered Shikato his best friend; he would never admit it though. After a while the blond Mia and the boy Zack came down. They were yelling and joking with each other. The three quickly ended break fast and departed different ways.

Chouza followed the black haired girl reluctantly. Still watching the girl Cho from behind, but ultimately knowing nothing was ever going to happen. Any way she wasn't the mission Yoshino was.


	5. Awkward situations

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

Yoshino stared at the three Shinobi who were supposed to protect her. To the left with a huge long blond ponytail and an attitude was a Shinobi. Or was it a Koniochi, doesn't really matter that person gave of the air of self love. He or She was looking in to the counter staring at their own reflection. The one right next to the gender confused ninja, was a huge fat ass with big bushy red hair, and two purple lines running down his cheek. He was stuffing his face with chips. The one two the fair right was leaning against the wall and looking totally apathetic. He had his hair in a high pony tail though not as long as the blonds. He wore a chunnin vest and a mesh T-shirt. Though still not exactly threatening he gave off more of a ninja air then the gender confused man or the fat ass.

Yoshino looked to the Yellow flash to see if he was kidding. He had a nervous smile on and he kept on glancing towards the clock. She starred at him more to see if he would look at her. And let's face it he was a much better sight to look at then the three body guards.

"Well I got to go…. I'll leave you three to get better acquainted" The yellow flash murmured before leaving the awkwardness as fast as possible. The four teenagers watched him leave enviously. They sat their in awkwardness not wanting to talk. Yoshino stood up and went to the living room. She found her book and sat down and began to read. The three Shinobi stood their stupidly. After about 15 minuets of just sitting their all three of them found something to do.

The Fat ass found a book and also started reading, the two with the pony tail started playing a game of Shoji. The gender confused blond was loosing badly to the brunette. Finally Yoshino got fed up.

Before the blond could fall for an obvious trap Yoshino stopped him. "What the heck are you doing?" She stated.

"What?" The blond said.

"You're doing it wrong!" Yoshino stated moving the blonds hand toward the right move.

"No I'm doing it right, believe me it's all part of my strategy" The blond reassured her.

"Well your strategy is wrong. Your going to loose in less then 4 turns if you do that!" She yelled god that blond was stupid. "And people wonder why the blonds are always the but of the jokes."

"My hair color has nothing to do with my intelligence!"

"Then I have no idea why you are such and idiot."

The blond was about to retort when a voice broke imbetween them. "Shut up both of you. Inoichi, the girls' rights. You Yoshino if you want to loose to me so much you can wait until after I beat Inoichi."

"Excuses me?" Yoshino stated. "Who said I would loose to you?"

"Its easy to see the idiots mistake, don't think your so high and mighty just because you saw it. And anyway Shoji is a man's sport woman can't play" Shikato brushed off.

In this Yoshino moved the blond over and took the opposition of Shikato. She made a move and then Shikato made his move. This went on for 15 more minuets before Yoshino declared "I Won."

Shikato looked down on the bored and gaped. She was right. He hadn't even noticed that pawn! How could she have beaten him? Shikato didn't bother too look up; he could feel the self assured smirk she had on her face. He looked to Chouza; his fat friend was stiffening a laugh behind his book. Inoichi was on the ground rolling in laughter.

"SHE REALLY GOT YOU GOOD SHIKATO!" he yelled as he tried to breath.

"Shut up Inoichi!" Was all Shikato response. So the brunette was Shikato, and the blond Inoichi. What was the red head?

Suddenly the girl turned to Chouza, "uh excuse me but, uh I don't know your name."

"Oh Chouza" The fat shinobi replied.

"OIY YOSHINO, GET YOUR GORGIOUS BUT OUT HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" A voice screamed from the door. Yoshino got up and opened it for Mia. She stopped her friend was wearing a big Bandanna for her T-shirt and tiny short shorts. She had her knee high work boots on and her cowboy hat.

"You know you look like a total cowgirl slut," Said Yoshino, in response Mia smiled.

"My mom made a bunch of Jams for you."

Yoshino let her in, "Well aren't you just a regular Poly Anne." **(If you don't get that Pop Culture reference Poo on you!)**

"Dam straight I am!" Mia strutted to the kitchen to put the jams away. While she was at the fridge she grabbed out two soda pops, and tossed one to Yoshino. "Work today sucked man, Adam, Joe and Benjamin almost got heat stroke."

"Why? What happened?"

"They decided to have a bailing competition to get ready for the fair in like 4 weeks. You know practice to make sure their still in rhythm to beat the delansky brothers." Mia stated. "Oh while I was cleaning Adam bed room guess what I found?"

"I don't know a Play boy magazine," Yoshino stated. The girls started laughing at this; anybody who knew Adam would know that he would rather spoon out both of his eyes then do something he thought was demeaning towards woman.

"No an engagement ring!" Mia smiled.

"Finally!" Yoshino stated. Adam and his girl friend Lisa had been dating since they were 6. Literally according to Mia's mother, the two met in the play ground and instantly bonded. Love at first sight. "So when do you think he'll pop the question?"

"No idea, probably somewhere private." At this the blond finally noticed the three shinobi standing awkwardly at the door to the living room.

"Mia, these are my 3 stalkers, Chouza, Inoichi, and sexist jackass." Yoshino sighed.

The blond girl gave a shrug and took a swig from her pop, "I always knew city people gave their kids weird names."

Inoichi was cheering in his head Yes hot blond chick finally came!! She was staring at him. She walked up to him as though he was already a good friend. "Hey I think it's so cool that you're a Koniochi. Yeah I know it's out of the blue but I've wanted to talk to one for awhile." Inoichi gaped. He wasn't that feminine looking. Sure he had a pony tail, so did Shikato but nobody ever thought he was a girl. Chouza and Shikato were laughing hard rolling on the floor.

"Thank you, thank you so much for that" Said Shikato as he shook Mia's hand. Mia finally realizing her mistake flushed.

"Oh sorry…" Awkward silence followed this comment.

Chouza smelled something delicious coming to the door. He didn't know what it was but it was mouth watering. He sniffed the air more fervently trying to consume the scent that wafted towards him. He barely notice the two girls role their eyes at him.

"Cho must be coming" They both chimed. And in no time at all, the mouse brown haired girl entered the room. She stepped in to the doorway to promptly drop the basket she had in her hand. Everyone heard the glass pie tin crack on the impact.

Cho panicked, She wasn't expecting Ninja's to be their. Especially not three cute boy ninja's. Yeah Yoshino had told her about the body guards. But Cho assumed they would be cloaked and look serious. With maybe animal mask on like the one's she saw the people come into the restraunt with. Not three cute boys's their age. Cho blushed as she tried to pick up the pieces of her spoiled pie. Her two friends went to go help her right away. Yoshino felt her forehead and Mia started picking up the pieces. They started to bombard Cho with questions.

"Oh my gosh Cho are you all right?"

"You're not sick are you?"

"I told you we should she looked pail yesterday!"

"You should have gone to bed earlier."

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I'm fine you guys," Cho murmured in embarrassment. "I just got startled that's it." Her two friends exchanged glances.

Something must have startled Cho into oblivion because she never dropped pies. Literally never, Yoshino had seen Cho during rush hour on holidays. She could have balanced 7 full pies into the animals that were Mia's brother and still have an extra arm to catch the spoon a toddler was about to drop on the floor. Yoshino stood up to get a rag and Mia went to get the broom. Chouza was the only one of the three Shinobi's to bend down and try to help Cho. Shikato and Inoichi just stood their, Sexist Jack asses!

Chouza had bent down to help the girl out. She was ringing her hands in panic and looked like she was about to cry. "Its all right" He said trying to sound as nice as possible. "I'm sure you can make another pie in no time."

"It's not that, it's just that….well it's a stupid thing really. And you might not get it because you're a shinobi and all but that was my favorite Pie tin and oh I don't know. I brought over a new recipe for my brother coming out party, and it was in the tin. But now the tin is broken and it's all on the ground. And I forgot to write down the recipe and I might not get it just right if it's not in the pan. Cause all my other ones don't cook as perfectly. And oh father will be angry that I broke the best pan and oh gosh I'm rambling on I still need to help you pick up this stupid mess!" The girl breathed, she had said all that with one breath Impressive.

Yoshino stared at the scene in front of her. Chouza and Cho had tried to pick everything up but when they both stood up again they looked at each other and let the broken pieces shatter on the floor. When they both tried to pick it up again their heads bumped. The two reeked awkwardness. Yoshino exchanged a glance with Mia; the two didn't have to say anything. They had just found themselves their own little mission.

**Hey everyone it's me the author. I just wanted to note that if you are reading this you should comment. Well you don't have to if you don't want too but I would really appreciate it if you do. And as always if you like this work please read some of my other stories! (oh and if you have any ideas for the story go ahead and post it, or if you have an idea for a new story that would be fantastic!)**


	6. Just a little Bon Fire

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

After they had finally picked up the mess, they all went into the living room. Cho and Chouza sat on the sofa the middle cushion between them. Yoshino sat down at the shoji bored where Shikato sat across from her. Inoichi and Mia sat down in the two armchairs.

"So have you talked to them about the bonfire tonight?" Mia said aloud, Yoshino shot her a glare and Cho turned a light shade of pink.

"No I haven't,"

"What's the Bonfire?" Shikato asked while moving his queen.

"Oh its nothing, its just the kids from thee village get together at the big prairie and have a little party, all you really do is sit around and talk," Yoshino explained as she took his knight.

"I don't see any reason why we couldn't go," Inoichi butted in, Shikato shot him a glare. "What? Are orders were to protect her, but not interfere with her day to day life. If she would go to the Bonfire on a regular basis we are not supposed to stop her."

"Urgh I guess your right, When's the party?" Shikato asked as he saw his queen get taken by Yoshino's pawn.

"7:30," Mia told them, "It's uh 6:30 now."

"When do you guys plan to get home?" Shikato asked this time witnessing his bishop being taken by her rook.

"God Shikato what's with the 4th degree, as long as we stick to these girls it shouldn't matter what time they get in," Inoichi was pushing to go to the party. Give him time to flirt with the hot blond, and Chouza time to talk to the only girl that will ever be interested in him.

"We'll go after this game, it should be awhile." Shikato said as he took her queen.

"Checkmate," Yoshina grinned taking his king. "Or we can start getting ready now." She was smiling at Shikato as she watched his eyebrow twitch.

"Whatever," was all the shinobi's response. The three girls hurried upstairs to the room to change and get ready.

"Oh my god Yoshino, do you know how lucky you are? I mean those guys are cute!" Squealed Mia as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Yoshino rolled her eyes and started for the closet.

"They are not that cute Mia, I mean the blond defiantly has a playboy problem, Shikato is unattractive at best, and Chouza seems to already be taken by Cho," At this comment Cho turned a shade of pink.

"Oh don't say that you two, it's kind of embarrassing," Cho whispered.

"What are you talking about girl? He was so into you." Mia encouraged.

"I don't know guys…"

"Do you not like him?" Asked Yoshino as she pulled out a yellow halter top for herself.

Cho turned a deeper shade of pink, "well he seems nice, but…I hardly know him. I mean I can't do stuff like that, and its just well, I don't know."

"Don't worry girl, you all ready have him eating out of the palm of your hand." Mia all ready new that outfit she wanted. It was a red silk shirt that had two braided straps, she paired it with a jean skirt, and white button up. Yoshino Had on a yellow halter and tight khaki bellbottoms. Mia had her beautiful blond locks under her cowboy hat, and Yoshina put her hair down it fell down to 4 inches below her shoulder.

"You guys look really nice," Cho whispered.

"Now it's your turn." Ordered Yoshino as she pulled Cho off her bed and into the closet.

"Dude, we are the luckiest guys in the world," Inoichi said once the girls door have closed.

"Why?" Shikato said as he put the shoji pieces away.

"Because we have to look after three totally hot babes, so there is one for each of us!" Inoichi practically shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Chouza said as he fished out another bags of chips.

"Dude, I'll take the Blond Mia, you can have the girl that makes the Pies and Shikato can have Yoshino, its perfect," Inoichi explained to the other two as if they were children.

"Why do I have to have Yoshino, she is clearly out of the three the most unattractive. And anyway, these girls are our mission not something we can fraternize with." Shikato ordered.

"You will eat those words one day Shikato," Inoichi warned.

"I doubt it," Shikato sighed.

"We are done!" Mia shouted from behind the door, she then promptly strolled out of the door. Mia looked like the epitome of cowgirl, with her denim skirt and shirt. Her cowboy hat made her face pop out even more. Yoshino quickly followed her hair down and smile out. The yellow on her top complimented her auburn hair.

Chouza suddenly felt a nosebleed coming on as Cho stepped out of the room, she wore a long khaki skirt and a sky blue shirt. The shirt had sort sleeves that ruffled at the ends. The mouse brown haired girl smiled a small smile at Chouza. Chouza could feel his heart beating in his ears. Chouza just hoped his face wasn't as red as he felt.

Yoshino felt excited as she watched her best friend Cho smile at Chouza, he was smiling back. Yoshino was happy for Cho; this was the first guy she had ever truly showed any interest in. Yoshino was happy for the future couple. By the end of the night she new the two would be dating.

"So are we off or not?" Yoshino asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure whatever," Shikato sighed. The girls said that it was just a small party, why were they dressed so nice? They were probably meeting their boy friends or something. Shikato wouldn't be surprised if the blond was seeing somebody; he would be surprised if Yoshino was though. She was too strong minded for her own good, no body would want to date her. It's too bad Cho was interested in Chouza, if she wasn't interested in his team mate, Shikato would be making his move. Cho was pretty, a good cook and quiet the perfect recipe for the perfect wife.

They walked to the prairie, when they got close Shikato could see lights and hear loud music. "I thought you guys said it was going to be the kids from the village," Shikato accused.

"These are the kids from the village," Yoshino said.

"And from the surrounding area!" Added Mia as she took Yoshino's hand and they started running towards the dance floor. Shikato watched the two dash off on the dance floor.

"I'll think I'll go follow them," Shouted Inoichi as he patted Shikato on the back. Shikato turned around to Chouza, he and Cho had stayed in the back of the group. When Shikato looked back, he saw the fat ass holding the pretty girls hand, and smiling at her. Shikato groaned inwardly. He hated teenage hormones.

"Um maybe Cho and I should find the other three, you can stay here Shikato," Rushed Chouza as he headed toward the mosh, Cho in hand.

Shikato was left standing their alone. He Then headed over to some chairs where he new he could see what ever was going on.

Yoshino had only been on the dance floor for 4 minuets before a guy came up and started dancing with her. He had bandages over his face, with no shirt on. His brown hair spiked up at the top of his face and even though the light was dim, she could feel his piercing eyes.

Their bodies never really touched, but they got awfully close. They swayed and turned to the beat of the song letting it take them anywhere. Finally after 10 minuets of this intense dancing, Yoshino had to stop. She nodded to the figure that she needed a drink. He patiently followed her through the crowd. When they were away from the mosh she finally spoke, "Whew that was draining,"

"Yeah, I need a drink," The man said, Yoshina wondered how he could drink with bandages around his face. They went over to the ice barrels and got two grape sodas. The man pulled down his bandages to reveal sharp shark teeth that were strangely attractive. He took a swig.

"My names Zabuza," The figure said in a ruff deep sensual voice. He held out his hand in greeting.

"Yoshino," She said as she took his hand. It was rough at enveloped her small one easily.

Shikato noted that the hand shake between Yoshino and Zabuza was at least 7 seconds long, that's 4 more seconds then proper. They were standing just inches apart, also very improper. Again Shikato cursed Teen age hormones. How was he supposed to look out for Yoshino, when she practically threw herself at Zabuza THE DEMON OF THE MIST! Well it could be their just flirting this could pass by easily.

The moment Shikato thought that, he saw the two pull each other in a passionate kiss. Shikato was torn; he wasn't supposed to interfere with her personal life so he couldn't do anything. Even if she was kissing the enemy well technically they were all here to make peace, and with peace there should be love right? As long as the kissing and that stuff were mutual Shikato guessed he couldn't do anything about it. He just had to sit here and watch two other people make out, yes Shikato's life sucked.

**Hey everybody who's reading this, I want to remind you to review! The chapters will come quicker with more reviews. Well anyway if you like this you will like my other story, called Terminal, Its Hiashi's story!**


	7. To the ends of the earth

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

"So, um hey Cho what do you want to do?" Asked Chouza nervously, he had never really been on a date before. If you could call it a date, he still wasn't sure what had happened. Cho had come out stunning. Then they started walking, Cho stumbled, Chouza caught her hand with his, and well just didn't feel like letting go. He really liked Cho she was extremely pretty, but he didn't know what to do! He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, un like my two friends I'm not much of a partyer. I'm not very social." She said, a shade of pink reaching her delicate cheeks.

"Oh no its ok, I guess. I mean of course its OK I'm not saying its bad, its just…I'm not very good at talking." Chouza was rambling. God he was such an ass.

A small smile creped up on her face. It was such a pretty face. Chouza melted on the inside, just a little. "You know you can be funny sometimes, Chouza."

"Really? Thanks."

Mia was in the middle of the dance floor, she was surrounded by hope full boyfriends. She was the queen of the dance floor tonight. No step was out of her reach. Every one around her was aware that she was near them. She was the center the light. And Mia loved every single minute of it.

Yoshino pulled away from the powerful man's grasp. The kiss had been heavenly. But still Yoshino was not some Floozy geisha, Yoshino was someone who had respect. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um I believe I was kissing a beautiful girl." He said a smirk crossing his extremely handsome face.

Yoshino stuck a finger at his chest, "Flattery will get you castrated, you can't just be like "hey my names zabuza, how are you?" then start making out with a person"

"NO I believe that was just a kiss, but if you wanted me to make out with you I guess I could oblige." Zabuza replied, Yoshino noted with a small blush that his strong arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Not so fast hot stuff. Lets talk for a while before doing any more fun stuff she said." Finally pulling away from the mist shinobi and heading toward the chairs. Zabuza sat down in a chair that didn't have any other's near it.

"That's great Shark tooth, where am I supoused to sit?" Yoshino stated putting her hands to her hips. Then the mans eyes looked her up and down. With so much longing in them. He looked at her like he was the spoon, and she the only ice cream dish in the world.

"Right here, where else?" He said gesturing to his lap.

"I am not sitting on your lap!" Yoshino turned around to leave, god this guy was a jerk. Something grabbed her and pulled her to his lap.

"No I don't think I'm going to let you go." Zabuza said. Yoshino wasn't sure what to do now. She was sitting on his lap; she could feel his breath on her neck. A part of her wanted him. The other part of her said she would look like a dirty whore.

"uhh," Yoshino needed to say something witty, then quickly evade. But the stupid shinobi lifted his hands to her face and forced her to look her in the eye.

"I get it Yoshino, you want respect. And making out on some guys you barely knows lap will probably cause people not to respect you." Zabuza mused, god he was getting closer to her. Yoshino started breathing heavier.

"You see my predicament." She laughed trying to scoot away. The song changed to a slower tune.

"Then maybe some romantic music will help" Zabuza said leaving the seat and pulling Yoshino behind him to the dance floor.

Shikato had kept an eye on the hot couple. The Demon of the mist seemed too forceful for his own good. And Yoshino didn't look quite so self confident. Shikato still sat in his place. Really it wasn't his place to do anything. Shikato just sat their. He did know that the shinobi was holding her to close for it to be considered a respectable distance.

"Dude, why are you letting that mist shinobi totally steal your women?" A voice asked from behind him. It was Inoichi.

"sigh first off don't call her women, its disrespectful. Second she's not mine to steal." Shikato calmly explained. "I notice your "girl" is no where to be seen why is that?"

"Oh Mia, I decided she's way to much work, I mean look." Inoichi said pointing out the center dance floor. Mia was at the center with a very tall boy who was blushing. Then after a couple of beats another boy stepped in. This happened 8 more times before the end of the song. "Way too much competition. And besides she's got 12 older brothers. Brothers are a pain in the ass, especially older ones."

"So you're in denial that she's to good for you?"

"Shut it, she's not too good for me, she's just too much work."

"Women are work in general. They are all troublesome. Whether you're dating them, talking to them, watching them. Especially if you're married to them." Shikato explained to his dumb ass team mate.

"So you never want to get married?"

"No I'll get married; the need to breed will be the reason for that, its just it'll be a huge pain."

"Man but the breeding is the best part." Grinned the blond.

"You're urge to merge is really freaking me out right now." Shikato said.

"What ever man"

The slow song had ended and another song came on. It was one that Yoshino and her friends knew very well. Suddenly a voice scrams from behind them. "There you are girl, come on." It was Mia and before Yoshino could even say sees you latter to Zabuza, Mia had pulled her away. "Let's go get Cho."

Cho was talking animatedly to Chouza. Mia grabbed her arm. "Sorry Chouza but we are going to steal her away for a while"

Mia then forcefully dragged her two best friends to the middle of the dance floor. "What is it?" Yelled Yoshino over the noise.

"Come on you know this song!!" Mia yelled. Yoshino listened trying to discern the Lyrics.

Hiya Barbie

Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken.

Jump in.

"Oh My GOD!!" Screamed Yoshino, this was Barbie girl by Aqua, Yoshino's favorite song. Yoshino, Mia and Cho all started screaming along to the words.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

"Come on Barbie lets go party." A gruff voice said from behind her. It was Zabuza, who stared at her in vague amusement.

"Oh sorry about that back there! This is just a girls song!" Yoshino said trying to excuess her behavior.

Mia wrapped her arms around Yoshino, "Yeah this is a girl's tune, so scram lover boy!" Zabuza nodded in understanding and left the group.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

"Oh Mia you are so possessive sometimes" Yoshino blushed.

"HIYAH GIRLZ!" Some one said from behind it was Zack. He was in tight leather pants and a very shiny silver shirt that was only half buttoned.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

"You're Ken is here to have fun!" Zack said shaking his hips To the rhythm. Cho Yoshino and Mia were ready for the chorus.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Mia, Yoshino, and Cho sang along to the girl voice and Zack was the man.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Zabuza was at the side of the dance floor. He was right near Shikato, should Shikato say something? No it wasn't any of his business. He just kept his eye on Yoshino who was dancing, in an unseemly manor.

"Hey what's your problem?" Seethed Zabuza suddenly he was right next to Shikato's face.

"Um I don't have a problem." Shikato said trying to get the demon's face out of his.

"Why are you starring at Yoshino?" Zabuza asked.

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

"I'm not," Shikato sighed, god this was going to be troublesome.

"Yeah I'm not stupid leaf kid; you were watching her the whole time. Since you got here."

"So what's it to you?" Shikato said, he was getting angry, what the hell was this guys problem. Treating Yoshino as if she was property who did this guy think he was?

"I don't like guys who sit back and Stare, especially Leaf Shinobi."

"Hey I don't want a fight." Shikato sighed. He was good at not showing his emotions. He knew that his face looked passive and non revealing.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Zabuza's face looked the same, but his burned with intensity. "Then don't call it a fight."

"It would be a waste of my time to wipe the floor with your stupid Mist fish face." Shikato stated, that was a threat he wasn't entirely sure he could back up. But hey a Nara never sweats.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Yoshino stopped dancing for a minute, what was going on over by Zabuza and Shikato? She was going to go and investigate when Mia stopped her, the song wasn't over yet.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

That was it, Yoshino had to see what was going on, Both Zabuza and Shikato looked angry. She over herd Zabuza speak. "Is that a challenge you little maggot?" He hissed. Ok now was defiantly the time to step in-between the two. Shikato Stood up, he was smaller then the demon of the mist. A lot smaller.

Yoshino ran right smack in the middle of the two Shinobi. She was smaller then both of them. "Hey guys what's going on?" She made her voice acusing making sure they both felt very bad. It worked a little on both of them, they're shoulders reclined slightly.

"Nothing you should concern your self with women." Shikato said trying to push her aside. Yoshino would not be moved.

"Don't call me Women, shinobi. I am your employer. As long as you are protecting me I deserve to know what you're doing and why." She stated glaring down Shikato. He backed away slightly. She wasn't finished, she was just getting started. "And YOU!" yoshino pointed her finger right at Zabuzas chest. "Are acting like I'm your possession. I am a person with my own rights. I don't need you picking my fights for me. I can take care of myself."

"Wow you are really attractive when you're angry do you know that?" Smirked Zabuza God his face was so beautiful.

"Don't change the subject." Snapped Yoshino. "Don't pick fights over me. sigh I know this fight just wasn't about me. There has been a lot of animosity between you're villages, to say the least. But isn't that why you two are here? Two help with the peace, to make sure this is going to last. Yeah you guys might think that this thing every one fussing over is a stupid piece of paper. But its not! Well it is…" Yoshino took one deep breath. "This document is only as strong as how much faith is into it. It's not about if the Yellow flash Sign's it or the Kage's. Its about..It's about…how much the average person believes in it. If the average person thinks it's a hoax.. It will be a hoax. And to get the average person to believe in the documents, you need to be able to put aside your differences. You have to believe those words. And stop trying to fight each other befriend each other. This thing is bigger then any of the three of us. And if we let this fight break out. It will all be for nothing. This thing is to stop all this blood shed. Its un nessisary, do you even know why you're fighting this war in the first place?" She asked looking quizzically at both Shikato and Zabuza.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Both men had nothing to say to the girl in-between them, "And don't even start getting "holier then thou" on the other nations. I know several atrocities both the leaf and the mist did."

At this Zabuza shifted uncomfortably, Shikato scoffed " Konoha has always obeyed the laws of war."

"It has now?!" Yoshino's voice got very high. "Did you know that Konoha sent a 5 year old boy into the front?" Shikato tried to rebuke. "I don't care if it was his duty. He is 5 years old, he is to young to be seeing people get a kunai in the throat. He should be worried about if his action figures area lost! That stuff leaves perminate damage to the Psyche."

"There is no evidence…"

"The only reason there's no evidence is because nobody's ever stooped that low before." Zabuza snickered. She turned to yell at him.

"You don't have to tell me what horrible things the mists have done. I've been the one doing it for them." Zabuza

Yoshino's eyes glared with a zealous fire. "And do you want to continue?" Her voice was low and almost like a dagger in itself.

Zabuza looked startled, put out by the question, like he never thought he would have a choice. "Well I…no I don't want to continue."

"Then this is why you're here then. To stop it, so nobody else has to go through what you've gone thru. This is not about any of the Kage's. The old might administrate the war, but it's the young who have to fight and die for it. Think about it guys how many of youre comrades seen die in battle. How many of your friends how many of your lovers. SO this all this all this fuss, is about us. Its about us, it's about our future, are childrens future. Heck this place might even decide our grand childrens lives. So don't ruin it with a fist fight." Yoshino finally finished..

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

"BRAVO ANCHOR ANCHOR!!" Clapped Inoichi, he had been sitting their the whole time listening to Yoshino's speech. "Wow Yoshino that was amazing."

" Thank you" Yoshino stated in a mock vow, Shikato and Zabuza were not done taking in the speech they had just herd.

Inoichi cocked his head, "Can I go get you a drink or something?"

Yoshino looked at the blond for minuet. Then to every one surprise Yoshino walked over to Inoichi and hooked her arms into his. " Just follow me."

Inoichi cocked his head back word to look at her ass, then replied, "To the ends of the earth,"


	8. A Deal is a Deal

Yoshina screamed, she screamed because she was angry, she screamed because everything in her life was falling apart

"So are you seriously into that Zabuza guy?" Asked Inoichi, him and Yoshino were at a table drinking some soda.

Yoshino put down her drink, "well, he's really good looking." She stated, giving a glance at the mist ninja who was standing at the coolers trying to look as though he didn't care about what Yoshino was talking about.

"And?" Inoichi asked.

Yoshino shrugged, "That's it, He's good looking and attractive, but such a jack ass." Another glance to the mist ninja. "Still really good looking. But if I do continue to mess around with him it would only be for his body. I don't like him personally." She mused.

"I'd fuck him." Stated Inoichi, his face serious as he checked out Zabuza. Yoshino almost spit out her drink from laughing.

"You're into guys?" She finally asked.

"Not really, zabuza just really hot." Inoichi said in the same tone.

Yoshino shrugged, "so are you Bi?"

"No but even straight men have to admit that other men are good looking," Inoichi continued, "I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to know I'm not into guys."

"I respect that." Yoshino said.

Shikato had sat down after the speech by Yoshino, the words hit home hard. Did he really want his children to go through with what he did? Shikato didn't know what to think, he just knew that he wanted two children a boy and then a girl. He wanted to marry a nice quiet stay at home mom that could cook. Retire when his boy became a successful ninja, and his girl got married to a good man. He would then die when his first grand child became a Jounin. It was pretty simple, but would he get it if his life was riddled with war?

Chouza had just stared at the normally shy Cho dancing with her friends and brother. Her brother was as flaming as one could get. After the song she had led Zak to Chouza.

"I don't know if you two have properly met, Chouza this is Zak my brother. Zak this is Chouza." She introduced the two. Chouza looked Zack up and down, he was wearing a shiny silver button up that only had one button buttoned and very tight leather pants. Zack held out his hand to Chouza, Chouza took it.

"So are you the guys who are protecting Yoshino?" He asked Chouza.

"Yep" Chouza pointed to Shikato; "The guy skulking over there is Shikato" He pointed to Inoichi; "And the blond over there talking to Yoshino is Inoichi." Zack looked at the other two interests in his eyes. "There part of my squad, they also are going to be protecting Yoshino."

"I still don't get why she needs you guys, who would want to hurt Yoshino?"

Chouza gazed at him gravely, "Its not Yoshino in particular, but her father. You see he is the first person ever who was able to get these kage's to talk to each other. If something happened to Yoshino, he might back out and without him the whole thing would crumble. That's why he has double the security that any one else has, even the kage's."

Zack gave a long whistle. "And I thought nothing interesting would happen here. Hey are you guys going to be here for the fair in a month?" He asked.

"Um I hope, I've never been to a fair."

"You'd love it there's eating contest."

"That's not nice Zack." Cho finally said something. Her face was a nice rose color. It was from her embarrassment, Chouza looked like somebody had just brought up an uncomfortable subject.

Suddenly Mia stopped socializing and bopped over to the three of them. "Hey you guys!" She said out of breath.

The group nodded there hello. "So uh what was up with Mussels and Shikato before?" Mia asked, the group shrugged.

"Maybe they were fighting over her honor." Zack dramatized.

Chouza started laughing, "I doubt Shikato would go all that way just for Yoshino's honor, Zabuza probably started the fight cause Shikato wouldn't take his eyes of from Yoshino."

"Why are you laughing, you don't think Shikato would do that for Yoshino?" Zack asked. "They would make a cute couple."

"I doubt that, Shikato says women are troublesome."

"So he's gay?" Zack asked. Mia and Cho were looking to Shikato and Zack. Zack had only met only one other Gay guy and he broke his heart. It would be great for Zack to find someone new.

Chouza shrugged, "Well he had never really been interested in girls, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was."

"So do you want to go by the others?" Asked Inoichi Yoshino.

Shrugging she said "sure." The two headed out to the group of four. Exchanging hello's, after that the evening went really quickly. Zack walked Cho home, Mia was taken home by Shikato, and Chouza and Inoichi took Yoshino home.

Yoshino woke up around 7 in the morning she was always a fairly early riser. She smelled fresh coffee, she silently smiled to herself. Her father was up. The brunette got up and rushed downstairs. Her father was reading the morning paper, donut in one hand coffee in the other. She rushed over and hugged him.

"Good morning daddy." She said.

"Good morning Sweet heart." He replied. "How was the bon fire?"

"Great, I think Cho has a boy friend finally."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "And who is the lucky lad?"

"Oh one of my stalkers," Yasuo gave her a warning glance. "I mean my body guards. He's cute kind of like a teddy bear. And most importantly he is really sweet. I like him a whole lot."

"That's good." Her father was only half paying attention." He gave a hard sigh.

"What is it dad?"

"Well, the Wind and the Water country are having border disputes over at the land of birds. And both the kage's are persistent its there's to have."

Yoshino thought for a while. "Well the people of the land of birds don't really have any preference to the water of wind country. So why don't make them an independent country. But not one of the main Shinobi nations?"

"I suggested that but then the Fire nation shot it down, for some reason or another." Yoshino looked at her father, he looked a lot older then he usually did.

"We should go fishing soon." She said, Fishing was one of the things that both Yasuo and his daughter loved, that and Shoji.

"That sounds nice." Sighed her father again. He got up and kissed his daughters head. "I have to go in early and talk to the Lightning about the distribution of Kekkei genkeis."

"By dad be careful."

"I will"

Shikato watched this encounter between daughter and father. How strange he thought to himself. They seemed so normal, something you would see on TV. Girl and Father chatting over trivial matters, nobody would have guessed that countless shinobi lives were riding on there shoulders.

After Yasuo left Zabuza appeared in the bushes. Shikato suppressed his Chakra, he wanted to see what would happen. Zabuza stopped and knocked on the door. Yoshino got up and answered it.

"Urgh hey Yoshino?" the daemon of the mist said awkwardly.

Yoshino leaned against the door, a hint of amusement and awkwardness in her posture. "Yeah,"

"Um well I came here to apologies for last night," The huge teen said in a rush. His voice still horse and gruff.

"and?" She said expectantly. Well wasn't Yoshino full of herself, expecting a full fledged killer to apologies to her. Shikato thought while witnessing the scene. IF he was Zabuza he wouldn't apologies why give up to such a horrible women?

"I shouldn't act like you are my possession; you are your own women. I was a jerk."

To Shikato's surprise Yoshino rolled her eyes. "I didn't want you to apologies to me, you should apologies to Shikato. I mean you're the one who almost knocked his teeth in. and I think it's kind of cute that you're possessive. But seriously that was a bit much."

Shikato wasn't surprised that Zabuza was upset at this. "You want me to apologies to a leaf shinobi?"

Yoshino wasn't intimidated by his rage. "Yes." Then she started to close the door. Zabuza stopped it sighing heavily.

"Fine" Yoshino smiled at Zabuza, Shikato's heart skipped a beat she had an amazing smile. It's not like he LIKED Yoshino, that would be unprofessional. But she had a nice smile that any straight man would appreciate. Zabuza then turned around. And stared right at were Shikato was hiding.

"Come out, leafling, I won't hurt you. I know you were there this whole time. Come out so I can apologies." Dam he was figured out, Shikato got out silently from his hiding place.

Yoshino looked at the pony tailed man stand up and smirked. He looked so ridicules. She loved all of this, two pig headed shinobi's having to apologies to each other.

"I apologies Shikato, for my behavior last night." Zabuza said.

"I accept your apology" The pair looked at Yoshino to see if this was all right.

"Now you have to apologies to him." Yoshino ordered Shikato pointing at zabuza.

"Yeah apologies to me," Zabuza smirked; Shikato couldn't believe he was being humiliated like this. He looked at Yoshino to see if he really had to.

"You apologies to him right now Nara." Ordered Yoshino.

Deep sigh "This is troublesome, I apologies for my behavior last night."

"Hn" Was all of Zabuza's reaction

"You accept it right now!" Warned The girl between them.

"I accept your apology." Zabuza murmered.

"What's that I didn't hear you?"

"I accept your apology Nara." Zabuza said louder.

"Good." Yoshino accepted it. An awkward silence fell between the three. "Lets go to visit Cho." She finally said hooking her arms between the two shinobi's.

Walking down the street was awkward. But Shikato wouldn't complain. It was his mission to guard Miss Minkato Yoshino even if she was extremely troublesome and female. They were heading toward the restaurant that Yoshino had visited the day before. Shikato took a mental note that Yoshino was Holding Zabuza a lot tighter then she was him. Not that it mattered but it was something to note.

Suddenly they were there, and again Shikato noted that Yoshino let go of his arm but kept her arms in Zabuza's. As they entered nobody gave them a second look. Yoshino sat down in a booth, Zabuza slid in next to her, Shikato was the third weal so he slid in opposite. Zabuza wrapped an arm around Yoshino.

"What can I get you guys?" Zack came up and asked them. He eyed up Zabuza, then looked at Shikato his eyes brightened. "Hey I'm zack Cho's brother." He introduced himself.

"Shikato."

"Zabuza"

"what do you guys want?"

"Egg salad." Yoshino said.

"Burger." Shikato grunted.

" Same." Zabuza grunted.

Shikato and Zabuza glare at each other as Yoshino picked at her nails.

"Hey you guys!" Mia's voice rang from behind them, Yoshino turned around and waved. The petite blond bounced over to them. Scooching herself right next to

"I thought I'd fined you here Yoshino, I want to talk to you about the fair, where doing a fundraising project."

"We are selling pies like we always do."

Mia leaned toward Yoshino, "But that horrible Betsy bitch is selling mood rings. I am not loosing to her again this year."

"Last year we lost because she made her "special" brownies. We have nothing to worry about."

"But I have a better idea, one that will cost us almost NOTHING to do." Mia pleaded, Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Mia leaned over the table; Shikato couldn't help but notice, that Zabuza noticed that Mia's cleavage was one you could only get with blessed genes from Aphrodite.

"NO!" Yoshino said throwing her head back in disgust. "No"

"But But, it's for small children…with…with…CANCER!" She wined.

"No it's so you don't lose to Betsy, this has nothing to do with the foundation." Yoshino scoffed. Mia shot up.

"Fine, Let them die, A small child, bald and dying cause they don't have money for treatments. Thanks a lot!" Mia seethed stomping away.

Yoshino followed her, "Your not guilt tripping me into this!"

"Watch me!" Mia left the restaurant. Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"What she want?" Asked Zabuza.

"Oh just some fundraising ideas for the fair in a month. It's a really big thing for the people here. Its the highlight of the year." Yoshino said shaking her head.

"What she want to do?"

"Oh something really stupid." Yoshino shrugged towards Zabuza. There food came and they started eating.

O0o0o0o0o00o0oo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000

"Bye Babe" Zabuza said checking the clock. Yoshino rolled her eyes at the Babe comment. "I got to go train with some team mates." He kissed her on the lips before leaving there seats. She stared after him a bemused expression on her face.

"You know? I was wondering why I was even with that guy for a while," So was Shikato, "Then I saw him walk away… and now I know why."

"Do you do this all the time?" Shikato asked.

"Do what?"

"Go out with men for there looks only, even though you aren't interested in them personally. I mean you practically treat Zabuza like he is a piece of art work to show off to your friends."

"Isn't he? I mean have you got a look at that fine ass."

Shikato was getting angrier by the minuets, this way of thinking is what got Inoichi laid and it made Shikato mad. "I don't know maybe he's more then that. Men have rights too you know."

Yoshino stayed UN usually calm, "After centuries of men, looking at women's breast instead of there eyes. Centuries of my fellows getting wolf whistled at, and beaten to the kitchen. I think I get the right to look at a guy's ass and say yum!"

"You go girl." Cho's brother Zack said as he took there plates away.

"Whatever. Whats the plan for today?"

"Nothing I have nothing to do, it is summer after all." Yoshino said getting up. "Tell Cho I said Hi Zack!"

00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0

Yoshino started walking in the woods. A dirt path led the way through the evergreen tree's. There was something comforting about it, very tranquil. Shikato liked it, he felt at home. He fell in step with Yoshino. "So where we going?"

"You'll see." She said taking a left at the first fork in the path. Then taking another left. Then at the 3rd fork going in a totally different direction from the path. Heading toward a huge oak tree, that was as high as one cliff. Yoshino checked to see if her shoes were on tight enough. She jumped for the first branch.

"What are you doing?" Shikato asked her as she pulled herself upright on a branch.

Jumping to the next branch, "Climbing this tree, it's the only safe way to the top of the cliff." She almost slipped but caught herself.

"Doesn't really seem safe to me."

"Oh come on! You're a shinobi, isn't part of your training climbing tree's with just your feet?"

Rolling his eyes at her as he started up making sure to be under her if she slipped. "Well…yeah, but your not a shinobi. You could get hurt.

A small snort escaped her as she looked down at Shikato, "I've been doing this since I was five, I've never fallen yet." She was about 10 feet above Shikato. About 5 feet from the top of the tree.

"What's so interesting up there anyway?" He asked her. Yoshino gave him that smiled that made his heart race 30miles a minute.

"You'll see." And with that she disappeared up in the foliage.

When Shikato got to the top he was amazed. From this cliff you could view, everything. The town and all the forest surrounding it. It was an amazing view. It took his breath away.

"I come up here when ever I have time alone." She mused as she looked out to the scene below.

"I see why." The body guard and his ward then sat down. Shikato snuck a sly glance at Yoshino.

"What?"

"What was it that Mia wanted?"

Yoshino allowed herself to blush. "She wanted to have a…a …kissing both."

Shikato started laughing, "Its not that funny."

"I don't know why you said no, its not that bad of an idea. Unless you hate children with cancer."

"I don't. Its just that, the whole thing with Zabuza…"

"Oh so your Zabuza's girl now?"

"NO! But…"

"Well if you are your own women you should be able to do it, with out having to worry about him."

"You know what Nara? It's on!"

"What is that supposed to mean." Shikato glowered, how could they be happy for a second, and now they were fighting?

"It means I'll do the kissing booth. And we are going to raise more money then Betsy, and we will win the contest."

"And what if you don't?"

"If I don't I'll dump Zabuza." Shikato cheered on the inside, Yoshino might be a pain in the ass. But she deserved a whole of a lot better then that mist shinobi. "What will you do if I win the contest?"

"I'll let you have a whole day alone with Zabuza." Shikato said.

"Shake on it" Yoshino ordered. And it was a deal.


	9. Kissing Booths

Yoshino checked her reflection in the mirror. She had the front of her hair pulled back. Due to some prompting from Mia she had put eyeliner and mascara, she didn't put lipstick on that is cheesy. She sighed; Zabuza had thought this kissing booth was a great idea. He didn't complain or make any rude comments. And Yoshina was very disappointed she was hoping for some sort of protest. I mean look at Chouza, he wasn't angry per say just worried when he heard that Cho had been bullied into this too. He had been showing so much concern it was sooo sweet. But Zabuza had gone right for it, saying it was all for the greater good. Well she could always back out, it wasn't too late-NO she was not loosing this bet to Nara.

Calm down Yoshino!!! She cursed at herself, kissing booths are respectable a couple older girls did it last year, and everybody was fine with it. But then last year there fare wasn't filled with really cute shinobi's. Oh god she felt really really stupid. But still it was all worth it to rub it in Nara's face.

But curse herself Yoshino sighed again, the piece accords were almost finished, at the most they would all be signed by the end of the fair in two weeks. And as much as she hates to admit to herself, she had gotten attached to her body guards. Inoichi was funny sweet and a fun time to be around. He made her smile. Then Chouza she was going to Miss Chouza not just because he was a great guy but also because he made Cho very happy. Finally somebody who wasn't afraid to try all the new food she baked.

Yoshino laughed at the memory of last week, when Chouza had tried one of Cho's new cookie recipes that looked like it was mucked out of the gutter. He had eaten all of it! She would miss seeing those two.

And surprisingly she would miss wise ass Nara the most. He provided a good Shoji game, and always knew what to say. And even though they fought often it was a intellectual debate she rarely ever got to do. And she would miss his ability to sit down for hours and watch the clouds. But most of all she would miss his god awful smirk when he thought she was overreacting. It killed her inside every time she saw it. And it made her want to strangle him. Making her overreact more causing a bigger smirk. God dam it! But she was going to miss that the most. She was going to miss him the most.

And she would miss kissing Zabuza he was a good kisser after all.

O00o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Shikato got up that day, today was the first day of the fair. The kissing both would be running every day, but the girls would only be in it every other day. Mia had got 3 of her brothers to rotate with them. Shikato sighed, from what he heard the accords would be signed and completed by the end of this fair. And that meant peace for Konoha, and simple missions like getting cats out of tree's. And helping old ladies with there groceries.

But even though the end was near, he was sad; he liked it here in this town. Everybody new each other and everything was simple. There were no clans, no fights about shinobi rights. Just honest people trying to make an honest day living. The thoughts of war barely ever entering there head. He had heard Zabuza call them stupid fools. He thought they were the pinnacle of existence. To care for ones family and provide for them without emanate worry of death. Was something he longed for. But he was a Shinobi and country and village came above his personal happiness.

Not only will he miss the town, he will miss Mia and her bluntness. Her sing song voice. Her blond sparkling hair. Her bright brilliant eyes. She was a great girl, she would make any man a proud wife. Shikato would have asked her out, but he didn't want to get attached and then have to separate himself from her. Like Chouza was doing with Cho. He had known from the very beginning that Cho and Chouza was a bad idea because after this they would never see each other again. But He couldn't bring himself to it; he had never seen his fat team mate so happy before. Even when he was forced to eat bizarre food. He would miss Cho's cooking, not even the best cook in Konoha could copy her way with pies. Also considering Shikato had to get used to army food, which frankly sucked. This was a deliverance from hell.

The teen was pulled from his thoughts violently because he stubbed his toe on something. He cursed himself for lack of concentration. On his surrounding area. Then he started to chuckle. It was a shoji strategy book, he bought it to beat Yoshino, and it hadn't helped him so far.

Yoshino…

He really didn't want to think about how much he will miss her.

FUCK He saw the clock, he was late, Yoshino was going to kill him.

Another thing about her that is going to make him miss her.

O00o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0oo00o00oo00oo00oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0oo00o0oo00o

Mia was angry Yoshino was 5 minuets late. Polly Shikato's fault. That guy was so lazy!! Finally Yoshino arrived, she hadn't worn lipstick like Mia had instructed. Oh well. "HEY!! You guys are late."

"Sorry, SHIkato is lazy."

"It wasn't my entire fault." Shikato grunted.

"What ever!"

"God your awful!"

One thing Mia will not miss, and that would be those two's bickering.

"Ok so I actually asked to here to get set up, we will only actually run the stand for 7 hours 12:00-7:00 with breaks in between. We are just going to be decorating."

Yoshino shook her head in disagreement. "Only 4 hours, it makes them come in bigger bunches. Also makes it seem a lot more urgent to come. We will also will avoid looking stupid when the thing is slow. Remember last year the other girls that ran the kissing booth. They looked sad and desperate when times where slow."

"What are you some business genius or something?" Inoichi asked as he walked up with Chouza behind him. Who was to busy waving at Cho to pay attention to anything else.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to go to Business College and graduate with my masters. I all ready have 3 acceptance letters with scholarships." She quipped, this was something Yoshino was very proud of.

"Talking about college…I think I know what I want to do." Mia stated drawing the crowd back to her. "I'm going into Botany, then when I move out of this dinky little town I'm going to own a flower shop."

"Oh that such a wonderful idea!" Nobody had to ask Cho what she wanted to do; she was going to be a chef no questions asked.

"We don't need six people to decorate a booth, Cho and I can leave." Chouza said, and before anybody said anything him and Cho where off both hand and hand smiling at each other. Mia was going to yell for them to come back when Yoshino stopped her with a nod of disapproval.

"Let's get started." Was all she said in response.

O0-o-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0-0o0o-o0o-0o00oo00oo0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o00o00oo00o0

Cho and Chouza walked hand in hand down the busy fair. Stopping every now and then to look at the prizes, but when ever the vendors saw Chouza they would glare and point at the No shinobi signs. Cho frowned at this. "That's not fair; I mean you have rights like anyone else."

The big man Chuckled, "It would be bad for their business."

"It's still not fair!" She persisted. Chouza wrapped a caring arm around her and Cho blushed slightly. But leaned into Chouza inhaling his musky scent "It's not fair" she continued but this wasn't about the game.

"Lets go get something to eat." He said to her, both eyes looking sad. Unlike other who was extremely exited for the peace treaty to be signed, this young couple was dreading it.

O0o00oo00oo0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o00oo00o0oo0o00o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo00o0oo00

"Hn, this is trouble some." Shikato grumbled and he helped Inoichi and Chouza finish the booth.

"Is that all the words in your vocabulary? I mean you either say troublesome, or Hn. I mean aren't you supposed to be a genius? Your vocabulary shouldn't be so limited." Yoshino stated checking to see what they were doing was straight.

"This and Is too." Inoichi put in on his behalf.

"Come on Guys it's almost time to start!" Mia shouted, she really wanted to beat Betsy. "Where is that Cho?!"

"Let her be, its one of her last days with Chouza," Yoshino ordered.

Inoichi was chuckling "I wonder what they COULD be doing." His suggestive manner made Mia stop and Punch him in the gut. Inoichi wasn't expecting it to be as strong of punch as it was.

"Cho is NOT like that, and Chouza think she is then he's got another thing coming!"

"God I'm just kidding Mia, Chouza not like that either, you didn't have to punch me." Inoichi wined,

"Take it like a man you pussy!" Mia shouted at him Shikato was impressed again by the girls use of colorful language against his pretty boy team mate. Before the 4 new it they were done with the booth. "I guess we have to start with out her," Mia sighed. She put the open sign on and stood behind the booth, Yoshino took her place besides Mia.

"This better work Mia," she seethed.

"It will don't worry."

At this time they saw a young boy about 12-13ish stop, he was a leaf shinobi with goggles, and dark hair. His eyes were also a very black color, Shikato noted that he was also an Uchiha. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sign, he looked at the two girls like they were angels from heaven. "You two wait, I'm going to get somebody, but we are coming right back I swear!" the kid then turned the opposite direction in which he was originally headed and screamed. "KAKASHIIIIIII!!!"

Before any of them said anything the boy was back pulling another kid his age right behind him. The other one was slightly taller with spiky grey hair and a mask across his face, brown eyes stared at them. "YOU SEE? YOU SEE YOU SEE KAKASHI!" the original boy said shaking the other one violently at the sign.

"I SEE I SEE I SEE, gosh Obito slow down," The kid Kakashi said. Obito was still hyped up.

"But you know what this MEANS! I mean we can BEAT Gai and Asuma to who losses there first kiss first! We can NOT let those two beat us, there freaks! Well…only Gai is, but still KAKASHI!" The dark haired one yelled. Kakashi shook his head in understanding.

"Do we have enough money?" He asked Obito. They turned around to count the money they had.

Mia looked at Yoshino, "Oh they are so adorable!"

"They probably don't have enough money," Yoshino said. The two came up to them looking kind of sad.

"We only are missing a couple of yen to have both of our kisses, missies could we get a discount?" The dark haired girl asked him, Mia looked at Yoshino for permission Yoshino shook her head no.

"Yes of course." Mia said, Yoshino rolled her eyes. The dark haired boy stepped up to Mia and the grey haired one stepped up to Yoshino.

"You are going to have to take off your mask if you want me to kiss you." She told the young boy. He blushed a little before slipping it off his face. He would be a real looker someday, she thought to herself. If he ever took off that mask. She leaned down and gave him a gentle but very firm kiss on the lips. The boy didn't retreat until a couple of seconds. Then leaned away Yoshino looked at him he quickly covered up his face to hide his emanate blush. She looked over at Mia the young boy that She had kissed looked as though he had just died and gone to heaven.

He looked directly to Kakashi, "Lets go ask Sensei for more money!"

"Yeah!" Kakashi said as they went speeding to the right.


	10. Fishing

Yoshino got up early the next morning; it was fishing day. Today was going to be their day. Yasuo had haggled with the Kage's to give him one day off. So they decided to spend the day together fishing, just the two of them. Yoshino had made her father promise to get it to minimal security. So none of the three stooges would be their, probably some real ninja. The ones with the mask that don't speak and do ninja stuff those where the ones that will guard them today. Not lame teenage boys with a penchant for perversion.

"Good news honey," Her father told her as she walked quietly down the stairs, "I haggled our way down to only one escort today." Yoshino smiled and hugged her father.

"Thanks dad, I know how hard it is, trying to do that, but I really appreciate it." Yoshino told him. "Did you get Bait on your way home last night? Or do we have to get it ourselves?" She asked.

"Neither our escort is getting it for us." Her dad smiled a sad half smile he did when he was reflecting.

"Our one escort is getting us worms to go fishing with?" Yoshino asked not believing her father.

"You will like him; he is a nice decent young man that has a pure heart, tries his hardest for his village."

Yoshino looked at her father another time in disbelief, "This isn't a blind date is it?"

Laughing her father shook his head, "He's 6, he still thinks girl have cooties."

"Itachi Uchiha?" Yoshino's eyes furrowed she had read about the lad who was all ready a veteran war hero at such a young age. She wondered how a kid would act, how to deal with all the stuff he witnessed by the time he was 6? It wasn't right, that they made him go. "What kind of mother would let her child go to war? What kind of father would even consider the option?"

"Now, now honey it's a different culture they have different values, don't criticize. It's not our decision about the kid's life, it's the parents."

"PEOPLE like that SHOULDN"T be parents, I mean yes having your kid excel at something is wonderful, but killing is not something I would ever want him to get used to! And I don't think that it will be beneficial to the kid in the long wrong. I mean those images leave nightmares to adults the, the kid, how could a mother do that?" Yoshino was starting on one of her tangents, but she had to stop herself. Maybe a few months ago she would have continued. But having the shinobi in her village had really opened her eyes. They lead lives full of absolute distrust, it was rare to see a Konoha and Suna shinobi pass on the street with out at least spitting at each other. For survival these people had bread absolute hatred of the other. It was in them like a genetic disease you couldn't get rid of. But the flip side of being a shinobi was the bonds you made with people. You didn't have time to get into petty spats and you were there when they were weakest. It was something that was purely unbreakable. A person became a shinobi to protect the ones they care about, but they ended up being used to hurt others. It wasn't their fault.

Yoshino and Yasuo waited by the door for the boy to come running up to them. He was a tall for a 6 year old about right to the middle of Yoshino's rib cage, his cheek bones were gauntly shown and his eyes were obsidian black. He looked at Yasuo, and she smiled gently at him. "I got the worms you asked for sir," his voice was grave, not something expected from a 6 year old.

Her father smiled at the boy, "Thank you Itachi-san this is my daughter Yoshino, Yoshino this is Itachi."

"Hello Itachi," Yoshino said, discarding the suffix, she hated that kind of shit any way, "Are you going to go fishing with us?"

"Hello Yoshino, yes I am going to try this thing called fishing with you, your father has been telling me that it is good for the body and soul, I can not see how drowning a worm in water can be good for the soul, but I'm willing to try." The 6 year old explained.

Yoshino's father put on his straw hat, as Yoshina brought the tackle box. "Let's go drown some worms."

Half way through the day Itachi, Yoshino and her father all sat in a little canoe waiting for something to bite. The kid had taken to fishing like he had grown up in her town. He sat there like there was nothing better to do in the world, a lot like her father. Suddenly the boy gave an uncharacteristic sequel of delight. "I'VE GOT A BITE I'VE GOT A BITE!"

"Ok settle down cow boy, don't real in to fast you'll lose'em just bring it in slowly." Yasuo told the kid. All of them were laughing with delight, it was a big one Itachi was laughing the loudest trying to standing up and leaning towards the other side of the boat. Yoshino and Yasuo had to steady it.

"You're going to tip the canoe over and spill everything!" Yelled Yoshino laughing with the other two. The fish finally gave up and Itachi valiantly pulled it out of the water. It was about a 15 inch large mouth bass, it wiggled violently to escape but they strung it up on their line and paddled inland. The boy was ripe with excitement.

"I caught one I caught one! That was amazing, why don't people in Konoha go fishing? Its so much fun, I don't know why my dad never takes me out fishing. This is a lot better then anything else I've ever done." Itachi was saying looking at the fish he caught on the line. "Are we going to eat it?"

"Yup but first we have to do a couple of things first." Yoshino told the boy as they hauled the canoe into the dock.

"Like what."

"Scaling, gutting and boning the fish." Yasuo told him, "Yoshino you can get the fire started, I know you hate this part." Yoshino nodded and started gathering sticks for the fire.

Itachi looked up at the weird farmer in a straw hat with a curious expression of confusion on his face. Who was this man to just waltz into Konoha and cause this huge stir, he was nobody, he wasn't important at all. But yet he was, Itachi didn't get him. "Yasuo- Sama may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot kid," The man said as he dragged the fish out.

"How would you describe peace?" Itachi wanted to know this foreign concept.

The man stopped, he just stopped with the fish still all strung up. "Well," His tone was very guarded. "How would you describe war?"

Itachi had to stop at this one too; he didn't know how to describe war. "Its hard to generalize, Its bad, but its not horrible all the time. You have some highlights." Itachi stammered. "I wouldn't know how, unless…I…I don't know."

"Well peace is kind of like that, I wouldn't know how to generalize it, because I know for some people peace is horrible. But in my personal opinion peace is wonderful. Its being able to go fishing when ever you want."

Itachi smiled, "That sounds wonderful,"

Yasuo smiled back, "It is," Then the man turned around to the fish, which was lying dead on the upside down canoe "let's get to the scaling."

-- - - - ---- - -- - - -

Cho sat silently in a meadow cross legged watching Chouza. He was lying down on their picnic blanket eating some cookies. She smiled at him. He looked at her in the eyes and the butterflies in her stomach did a loopdy loop. As Mia pointed out he wasn't exactly good looking, by most peoples standards he was fat. But it never really bothered Cho. She just didn't know how to describe it. He was so, understanding, they could talk for hours. But then they usually didn't need to talk they just smiled at each other and enjoyed the silence.

Cho felt her heart ache, why did the peace have to come so fast. Why this couldn't be dragged out longer. She bit her lip as she looked at Chouza who was studying her peacefully. She loved his red bushy hair, and those odd purple lines on his face, his nice brown eyes and lumpy cheeks. She loved how his laugh was true but not harsh or loud. She loved his hands, how big they were how when they held her they could cover her waist. How they were calloused but so gentle.

Cho scooted closer to Chouza so she leaned over his body. He smiled at her, "What are you doing?" He asked her. Licking her lips in anticipation Cho bent down and kissed Chouza passionately, which he returned in the same fervor. With out even realizing it Cho was now on her back and Chouza was now leaning over her. The kissing wasn't stopping; Chouza's tongue was exploring each and every crevice of her mouth. Cho replied in kind letting out a whimper when his mouth left hers, only to start gently kissing her jaw line. "You are so beautiful," He whispered in her ear. Cho blushed.

With out even thinking she pushed herself up again so both she and Chouza were sitting. She then with out even breaking there kiss crawled on to his lap. Their kissing stopped and they both looked each other in the eye, breathing heavily.

She saw in Chouza's exactly what she felt. Excitement, anticipation, confusion, want, need, fear and most of all longing, seeing this in him gave her more confidence. Cho wrapped her hands around his neck and started putting butterfly kisses on his jaw line. He relaxed a little, huge shoulder muscles sagged. To Cho's frustration he kept his hands to his side. Cho let her hands guide his to the brim of her shirt. Chouza then kissed the base of her neck gently. Cho gave a little gasp leaning into his lips.

Chouza's chapped hands started moving up her shirt, sending tingling sensations down her spine. Cho shuddered as she felt Chouza start lifting up her shirt; he looked at her in the eye for a moment asking silent permission. Which Cho granted. He pulled off her shirt Cho crouched in nearer his chest as the cold air hit her skin. Feeling his warm body heat, kissing everywhere she could think of.

"Cho," He breathed as she kissed his bottom lip nibbling it a bit. "Cho," He said a little firmer.

Cho reluctantly stopped and stared at him, shivering a bit because she had no shirt on. "Yeah," She bit her lip.

Chouza took his hand and placed it on the side of her face; Cho closed her eyes and nuzzled it. "I don't want to hurt you."

Cho kissed him, "you wont, I …I want this…I"

"No, its not that I don't think we should go any further." Chouza said not looking at Cho.

Cho's voice trembled, "WH-why not am I, do you not want to?"

"No I WANT to, but I don't think we should." Chouza told her. Cho was so confused, was he rejecting her? She started to get up and get her close on, but Chouza held her there, "Now, now, it's not what you think. I just don't want; it's going to be hard enough as it is when we leave. If we, you know, I don't think I would ever be able to leave." Chouza admitted with a little chuckle. Cho buried her face in his neck.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to say it, I have responsibilities at home, to my country to my village, I can't leave them. And you know as well as I do that your parents need you here." Cho couldn't say anything she was to busy trying to hold back tears.

"Shouldn't we just do it, for you know a good bye present?" She asked him.

"No, I'm flattered, but you shouldn't have to give something so precious to me. You are going to give that up on your wedding night, to the luckiest man in the entire world. I don't want to cheep that moment for you."

"Couldn't you be that man? Why do we have to wait?"

"Cho, don't do this. I care for you, I love you," Chouza confessed Cho started kissing him again.

"I love you too Chouza,"

"Cho," He said gently pushing her away, "The peace treaty is going to be signed in maybe three days at the tops? Then I'll be leaving for home, we will probably never see each other again."

"Not if we work at it, not if we… we stay in contact." Cho pleaded, tears were falling down her face. She felt her heart splatter into little pieces. "We could write letters, we could stay in contact."

Chouza looked at her, sadness was in every one of his features, "I don't want to get your hopes out about anything. Cho we are only 17 we have are whole lives ahead of us. Long distance relationships are hard, and the years we will be apart, another more…handsome looking man will come and sweep you off your feet. Cho I don't want to be an Anchor for you." He then started to kiss away her tears, "Please, Cho stop crying. I have something for you."

"What?" She asked. Chouza fumbled in his pocket for a little black box and gave it to Cho. She opened it and let out a gasp of amusement. A little white butterfly pendant on a thick blue ribbon, the butterflies wings were different color of lavender and sky blue. "Its beautiful, this is way to much money, I can't accept this."

"Its ok, I won it at the fair, I had to disguise myself as a 7 year old girl but it was ok, its for you. I know this sound hypocritical, I want you to move on when I leave, but I don't want you to forget me." Chouza told her. Cho put it on it fit perfectly. "Now love lets stop talking about depressing matters." Chouza muttered in her ear.

Cho lied down and Chouza wrapped his arms around her protectively and they stayed like that for the rest of the day.

--- - ---- - -- -- - ----- -

Inoichi laughed at Mia they were at Yoshino's house, both of them nothing better to do. "Its not funny Inoichi, I'm going to get a PhD in Botany!"

"I just couldn't see you doing that, maybe a hair dresser, maybe I don't know an interior decorator, but seriously botany?"

"Just because you fill the stereo typical roll for a stupid blond, doesn't mean I do!" Mia defended.

"You know what they say about smart guys right?"

"No,"

"They say that the smarter the guy the smaller the penis. So that makes my penis huge."

"That's disgusting I don't want to know ANYTHING about your penis. And I doubt that's true, that would Shikato's like miniscule."

"It is, it's not even as big as my thumb, that's how small it is." Inoichi assured Mia; she scrunched up her face in revulsion.

"Again I don't want to know this."

"We could talk about my penis again."

"No thank you as far as penis's goes, I would prefer Shikato. I don't know if I've got this across to you during your stay here. I'm not even slightly interested in you. Physically mentally emotionally, I find you utterly revolting." Mia told Inoichi. Inoichi threw his hair over his shoulder and laughed. "How do you DO that?"

"Do what?"

"That hair flick."

"Ohh that! Its more of a wrist then an arm action, like this," Inoichi demonstrated it to Mia again. She nodded in understanding. "Now I want you to show me something," Inoishi smiled slyly.

"No I am not showing you my boobs."

"Fine be no fun, then I want to ask you like 5 questions."

"Fine,"

"How is it that you have 12 older brothers but your older brother Adam is only 7 years older then you?"

"Easy, Adams a single child, then there are four sets of him between him and Joe, who is also a single child. Then there is another pair of twins between Joe and I. My mother was a baby making machine for those 7 years."

"Yes extremely efficient. Did you have a thing for that Zak guy before he turned all homo?"

"Don't say it like that; it's not something to be detested! And that's none of your business; he is my best friend I can't believe you even think that, your disgusting!"

"Ok Ok Fine!" Inoichi said. "What don't you like about me?"

"You challenge femininity," Mia laughed.

Inoichi gave her a frown, "No I mean it what do you find so UN attractive?"

"I wasn't joking, your just way to girly for me; I grew up with 12 older brothers all of them masculine good working cow boys, and your just so I don't know flaming compared to them."

"I'm a shinobi that is so manlier then being a farm boy."

"No no its not,"

"I would like you to know I am considered the epitome of masculine in Konoha, I have girls lined up the bloc of my apartment just to get a glimpse of me." Inoichi defended. Mia raised an eye brow.

"Your idea for masculine has so gender issues, maybe those girls are lesbian, I know if I was a lesbian I would think you were attractive, but no you are defiantly not masculine."

"I'm masculine."

"Fine, next question," Mia dismissed.

"Why are you and Yoshino and Cho such good friends?"

"I don't know, Cho used to get picked on by a bunch of girls, Yoshino was the one would stick up for her. I used to be really mean when I was younger and I picked on Cho, and then one day Yoshino punched me in the face knocking my teeth in. After that us three have been best friends."

"That's an odd story," Inoichi said.

"The truth is a lot harder to believe sometimes then fiction." Mia shrugged, "Last question."

Inoichi smiled, "are you a virgin?"

Mia snorted, "what kind of question is that?"

"Don't evade, I just want to know."

"Well as a matter of fact, technically I am a virgin, but only technically." Mia said. Inoichi laughed at this.

Mia licked her lips, "Do you think Shikato and Zack will fall in love, in that little date we set them up on."

"Don't worry; Zack is good looking enough to break Shikato out of the closet!" Inoichi assured Mia.

"Yeah, I don't know if Zack could handle more rejection though, I'm worried." Mia whispered.

"I'm more afraid that Shikato will let his sexual frustrations out on Zack and rape the poor boy."

"Are you sure he's gay?"

"Of course! Just heavily closeted, trust me this plan I came up with it, it is not going fail!" Inoichi assured Mia for the last time.


End file.
